Friendship at Touch
by jetara lover
Summary: This is going to be a chapter story, full of Zutara fluff. But if you don't review it will take me longer to post b/c I feel like you don't like it.
1. As if We were Friends

**A/N**: This story was originally going to be a songfic to a Carrie Underwood song, but it got too long, so yea; now it's going to be a chapter story. My friend doesn't like it when I write Zutara; she says I'm using my powers for evil. Well, whatever, I'm addicted. Hope you like it and please review. P.S. Yea 3VAD127, just proof read this so thanks to her(That means there shouldn't be any errors!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.

* * *

"Zuko!?" Katara gasped. He was sitting against a tree in the middle of the forest, hiding his face from her so she wouldn't see the tears streaming down the sides of his cheeks. Zuko had just recently joined "the Gaang," as Sokka called it. She had gotten used to him leaving for a night and coming back in the morning, but he said that he was only going to visit his uncle, who was still hiding from the Fire Nation. Katara had decided to go out for a walk because she couldn't get to sleep that night, but meeting Zuko wasn't part of her plans.

"What's the matter?" she asked, sitting down beside him as if they were best friends. Katara still wasn't sure about him, but for right now, he wasn't in any position to fight her.

"Nothing," he said in his normal I'm-not-going-to-tell-you voice.

"You can trust me," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He had grown accustomed to her gentle coaxing. When they were together, it seemed like Katara could see straight through his scar like it wasn't even there.

"Katara, I- I-" Someone stepped on a twig off in the distance. "What was that?" he asked.

Suddenly, a big ball of fire shot right at them.

* * *

**A/N:**Hope you liked it. I know this doesn't matter but, please review!!


	2. Daddy and Daughter

A/N: Hey, wuz up? I finally posted the next chapter!! This one doesn't have very much Zutara in it, just more fighting than normal. So... hope you like it and please review. P.S. - Yeah, 3VAD127 just proof-read this, so thanks to her (that means there shouldn't be any errors!!).

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, bEcAUsE IF i DiD zUTArA wOuLD ReIGn!!

_Suddenly, a big ball of fire shot right at them..._

* * *

Katara and Zuko dodged the fire ball, which came within just an inch of them.

Laughing evilly, Fire Lord Ozai and Azula walked to where Zuko and Katara could see them.

"Awww... ZuZu got himself a new girlfriend," Azula teased. "I'll have to tell Mai about this one."

Luckily, "The Gaang" (again), as Sokka called it, showed up. Immediately catching Ozai off-guard, Aang shot a blast of air right at him, making him fall to the ground. Toph built some kind of shelter - a jail cell-type thing over him. It was sturdy enough so he couldn't escape.

Katara looked to see what all the commotion was about. Just then, Azula shot her leg with lightning, knocking her to the ground. Pain shot up her leg, and she grabbed it in agony. Azula tried shooting another bolt to kill her, but Zuko stood in front of her as if he were her big brother. He redirected the lightning towards Azula and, amazingly enough, knocked her off her feet.

"Ouch!" she complained, falling to the ground. Toph did the same to Azula as she did to Lord Ozai. Sokka came behind and tied her hands, too.

"How dare you!!" Azula shouted.

"Sorry, Azula," Zuko said.

"Katara," Aang questioned, "are you OK?"

"My leg is killing me!" She winced in pain. Everyone ran over to see if she was OK except for Zuko.

"Katara, how are you going to walk?" Sokka asked.

"I'll take care of her," Zuko told them. "You guys go back home and get to sleep."

"What!?" they all said in unison.

"You heard me, now leave."

Sokka's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Go, you guys; I'll be alright," she said, putting all her confidence - which wasn't very much -into her voice.

"Katara, are you sure?" Sokka questioned once again.

"Yes; go."

They all left, leaving Zuko and Katara alone.

* * *

A/N: I'm so mean; another cliff hanger. Mhuahahaha!! -gasping for air from evil laugh- Yeah, so I'll try to post the next chapter soon!!


	3. Hey, I'm Tiered To

A/N: I'm not sure if anyone reads these or not, but hey, I will leave one anyway. Hope you like the last chapter. This one has a very little Tokka in it; it's not like they kiss or anything, they just talk. So, hope you like it!! Please review. P.S.- Thanks to 3VAD127. You rock! She proofread it.

Disclaimer: Duh... I don't own it. (ATLA)

* * *

"I'm not sure, Toph," Sokka said. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Sokka, don't worry about them," Toph replied. "Remember, I can tell if they lied."

"Oh...yeah... they...will...be...fine," he gulped.

"Come on." She pushed him, making him catch up with the others.

Katara was left with Zuko alone... together.

"Um..." Zuko murmured kneeling beside Katara. "So what do I do?" Zuko accidentally hit Katara's leg, sending discomfort all the way up it.

"Ouch!..." Katara yelled in pain.

"Sorry, sorry," he said. "What do I do?"

"Well, considering I'm a Waterbender, it might help to get me near some water!"

"Right, but how?" he said, looking around. "Hey, there's a stream pretty close; can you walk?"

"What do you think?!"

"OK, sorry. I'm new at this," he said in his defense.

"You're going to have to carry me," she mumbled.

"What?"

"You're going to have to carry me." She spoke louder. Without any warning, Zuko picked her up and started to carry her to the stream. Katara laid her head back against his chest. Hey, why not? She was tired, too.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!! I promise I won't put another cliffy in on the next chapter. I love to write them, just hate reading them. And I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for a while; the next chapter shouldn't take as long!! Please review.


End file.
